Hanya Karna Jus Jeruk
by Black Sweet Princess
Summary: Hanya karna jus jeruk yang menempel secara tidak sengaja di wajah sampai baju Gempa, membuat pikiran liar Fang mleber kemana-mana sampai berakhir diranjang.. adooh summary apa inneehh.. baca aja yah.. tinggalin RIVIEW kalian juga..
1. Chapter 1

**YUHUUU.. HAI MINNA-SAN.**

 **Sweet bawain yang YAOI nih.. karna.. aku FUJOSHI.. YEAAAYYYY HIDUP FUJODANSHI.. HIDUP YAOI..**

 **Baca yah..**

* * *

DISCLAIMMER:BBB PUNYA ANIMONSTA SELALU

WARNING:YAOI/SHO-AI/SHONEN-AI/BOYS_LOVE/ALUR-GAJE/LEMON_ASAL-BIKIN/NOALIENS/NOROBOTS/TYPO/DLL

PAIR:SEME!FANGxUKE!GEMPA

* * *

Siang itu di taman belakang sekolah, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berduaan, yaitu Fang dan Gempa.

Yap! Dialah si pengendali bayang dengan ukenya, sitengah dari lima bersaudara.

Sebenarnya sepasang kekasih ini tau kalau hubungan yang mereka jalani ini salah.

Tentunya cinta sesama jenis dilaknat betul oleh Sang Maha Kuasa.

Tetapi, hati mereka mengalahkan pikiran mereka masing-masing

Mau tak mau, mereka mungkin sudah menyiapkan diri untuk bersama selamanya walaupun di **_neraka_** sekalipun.

Sebenarnya Fang enggan untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Gempa saat itu.

Oh Tuhan! Apa kata dunia jika sepasang RIVAL telah mengganti status menjadi sepasang KEKASIH!?

Tentu saat itu Fang ingin merobek mulutnya, menguliti dirinya hidup-hidup, dan terjun ke Segitiga Masalembo di Indonesia.

Tapi semua niatnya itu ia urungkan ketika ia mendengar jawaban dari Gempa.

 _"Iya. Aku mau kok jadi pacar kamu, Fang!"_

Dan semenjak saat itu, kehidupan Fang lebih berwarna.

Ia tak kesepian lagi.

Saat ia lelah karna Naga Bayang yang dibuatnya, ia akan selalu mengingat wajah imut Gempa yang membuatnya segar kembali sesegar sehabis mandi di bulan puasa dengan musim kemarau.

Tapi, kini sesuatu mengganjal di hati dan pikiran liarnya yang berhubungan langsung dengan Gempa.

"Gempa~kamu mau gak ngelakuin 'piip' bareng aku~"Tanyanya dengan manja tanpa rasa bersalah.

Gempa yang ditanya hanya menahan rona merah di wajahnya sambil menghadiahi sang seme sebuah 'JITAKAN MANIS YANG _GURI-GURI NYYOI_ '.

"Adoohh..."

~skip~

sore hari

Sekarang Gempa tengah meikmati segelas jus jeruk yang disuguhkan oleh Fang sang pacar yang kini tengah mandi.

Kenapa? Kok Gempa di rumah Fang?

Tanyakanlah pada rumput yang berjoged oplosan~ #woy.

Salahkanlah hujan yang datang tiba-tiba disaat Gempa ingin pulang kerumahnya, sehingga ia harus menunggu di rumah Fang hingga hujan mereda.

Sambil menikmati jus jeruk buatan sang seme, Gempa memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan wajah kagum di tiap inchi mata memandang.

Rapih! Bersih! Tak ada debu sama sekali!

Ckckck.. _Author pun bangga mempunyai sahabat seperti Fang (Fang:"woy! Sejak kapan gua jadi sahabat lo, hah?!")_

Tentu saja debu itu adalah pantangan yang wajar untuk seorang stalker kebersihan seperti Fang ini.

Sungguh pemandangan indah ketika sang kekasih keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada dan handuk dilehernya serta rambutnya yang basah dan lekuk badannya yang sixpack, membuat Gempa begitu merona hebat. Apalagi ketika Gempa dihadiahi senyuman menawan dari wajah tampan Fang yang segar berseri tanpa kacamatanya.

Fang yang menyadari akan hal itu langsung menghampiri sang Uke dan duduk disebelahnya, dan tak lupa untuk memasang seringaian kecil diwajahnya untuk menjahili Gempa.

Gempa yang juga menyadari keberadaan seringaian Fang pun mulai berhati-hati takut sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Aku tampan kan Gempa~?''Tanya Fang dengan manjanya walaupun seringaian belum lepas dari wajahnya.

"Apaan sih Fang! Kak Hali lebih tampan tau!"Celetuk Gempa.

Halilintar yang sedang mojok dengan Taufan di kamar, tiba-tiba bersin hebat seketika.

Fang yaga ada dihadapan Gempa pun hanya bisa manyun melihat sang Uke tidak mau mengakui ketampanannya.

"Uhmm. Fang. Kira-kira kapan yah hujan nya berhenti?"Tanya Gempa sambil menaruh Gelas jus jeruknya di meja.

"Gak tau"Fang acuh.

Fang masiih marah tuh Gempa gegara kamubandingin dia sama Halilintar.

Fang kemudian mengambil jus jeruk yang barusan Gempa minum dan langsung diminumnya dengan yahuud tepat didaerah bekas bibir Gempa menempel tadinya.

Ciuman tidak langsung.

Gempa yang sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan sang seme pada jusnya itu merona hebat walaupun tak sehebat saat ia merona melihat body Fang yang sixpack tadi.

'Fang itu kan ciuman tdak langsung! Aku. Kamu. Ciuman. Ciuman langsung aja belum pernah!'Rutuk Gempa dalam hati.

Fang mah masih gak tau apa=apa. Emang LOLA otaknya. (*dihajarfangirlFang*)

Untuk mencairkan suasana dan menormalkan wajahnya yang kepanasan itu, Gempa pun mulai curhat tentang hal yang ia alami saat di sekolah.

"Fang.."

"Hn.."Fang masih sibuk dengan jus jeruk tersebut.

"Kamu tau gak si Juki, murid baru itu lho.."

"Hhh.."Fang masih sibuk.

"Ternyata dia itu cowok belok. Tapi.."Gempa menjeda membuat Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi.. Pas istirahat tadi aku ditembak sama si juki.."

Gempa menggigit bibir bawahnya, baru sadar kalau topik ini tak pantas dibicarakan didepan pacarnya sendiri.

 _Hening._

Suasana menjadi sepi, hingga-

(HKJJ)

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Ma`af yah.. Sweet tadi pengen bikin 1 ch aja tapi Sweet keburu capek..**

 **Yaudah deh..**

 **RIVIEW yah**

 **Sweet ngantuk nih**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai minna-san..**

 **Sweet udah ngelanjutin fic Lemon pertama Sweet nih..**

 **Oh iya.. di ripiu ada yang nanya tentang si juki yah.. waktu itu aku lagi gak kepikiran namanya..**

 **Jadi, maap ye kalo gituh..**

* * *

DISCLAIMMER:BBB PUNYA ANIMONSTA SELALU

WARNING:YAOI/SHO-AI/SHONEN-AI/BOYS_LOVE/LEMON_ASAL-BIKIN/NOALIENS/NOROBOTS/TYPO/DLL

PAIR:SEME!FANGxUKE!GEMPA

* * *

Suasana menjadi sepi, hingga-

CRRROOOOOTTT...

Fang memuncratkan jus jeruk yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya tepat diwajah Gempa hingga basah sampai ke leher dan baju bagian atasnya.

"APPAAAA!"Teriak Fang hingga menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Sayangnya Fang tidak sadar apa yang tadi baru ia lakukan.

 _Hening._

Suasana kembali hening sampai akhirnya Gempa mulai membuka multnya yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat.

"Fang.."

"I-iya.."Kini Fang sudah sadar apa yang tadi ia lakukan sambil bersiap-siap menutup kedua telinganya.

"KENAPA KAMU MUNCRATIN JUS JERUK ITU KE AKU, HAH?! LIHAT! MUKA, LEHER, SAMA BAJU AKU JADI BASAH! BASAH FANG! BASAH!"Teriak Gempa.

 ** _Basah Basah Basah~, Seluruh tubuh ~_**

 ** _Ah Ah Ah~, Menyentuh kalbu~_**

 ** _Manis Manis Manis~ , Semanis madu~_**

 ** _Ah Ah Ah~,Menyentuh syahdu~_**

Tiba-tiba datanglah Author bersama Api, Gopal dan Papa Zola yang membawa gerobak dangdut mereka itu sambil menyanyikan lagu 'MANDI MADU', dan langsung ditendang keluar oleh Fang lewat jendela rumahnya dan langsung nyemplung ke empang terdekat.

"E-eh.. Uhmm.. Ma`af Gempa. Aku kelepasan. Habisnya ngapain juga sih si cowok _ngondek and lekong_ kayak juki itu nembak kamu?! Tapi kamu gak terima dia kan?"Ucap Fang sekaligus bertanya.

"Ya nggaklah Fang! Hati aku kan Cuma buat kamu seorang!~"Uacp Gempa dengan manjanya membuat Fang salting seketika.

"Tapi.."Gempa merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang tadinya manis menjadi seram dan dingin seperti Halilintar.

"GIMANA SAMA MUKA DAN BAJU AKU INI FAANG!"

Lagi Gempa berteriak membuat semua kaca jendela dirumah Fang retak.

"Ma-ma`af Gempa. Sini biar aku bersihin"

"Hhh.."Gempa hanya mendengus kasar tidak tahu kalau Fang mendekati wajahnya sambil mengeluarkan seringaian nakalnya.

 _Slurp!~_

"Ah!"

Kini Gempa sadar apa yang dimaksud Fang barusan.

Membersihkan tumpahan jus jeruk itu dengan cara menjilatnya.

AHAYY~(Author sableng-_-")

 _Slurp!~_

Lidah Fang kini telah menguasai seluruh bagian hidung Gempa sembil menjalar ke kedua pipinya.

 _'Manis..'_ Itulah yang kini dipikirkan Fang.

Jusnya manis, ditambah Gempa. Tambah manis donk~~.

"..MMHHH..."

Sekarang mulut dan lidah Fang telah menurun kearah bibir MANCHAY~ milik Gempa itu.

Langsung saja Fang menggila di bibir manis milik Ukenya itu.

Gempa yang tiba-tiba dicium itu hanya merona merah dengan apa yang dilakukan Semenya.

Sedangkan Fang berusaha menelusupkan lidah miliknya untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulut milik Gempa.

Fang menjlat bibir bagian bawah Gempa meminta izin untuk masuk secara halus. Tetapi, Gempa malah merapatkan bibirnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghentikan ciuman pertama yang ganas itu baginya.

Padahal mah belum ganas. Masih manis. Kalo mau lebih ganas sabar dikit donk~.(Author mesum)

"MMHHH..!"

Tentunya Fang tak kehilangan akal. Ia ingin bermain sebenter dengan Gempa di dalam mulutnya itu.

Kini tangan kanan Fang telah berada di tengkuk Gempa menahan pergerakan dari Gempa serta memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sedangkan tangan kiri Fang kini sedang berjalan-jalan di atas badan Gempa yang entah sejak kapan semua kancing baju seragamnya itu sudah terbuka, membuat Gempa geli akan sentuhan halus yang menggelitik itu.

Gempa ingin sekali memberontak untuk melepas ciuman dari Fang. Namun, entah mengapa sentuhan halus yang dibuat oleh Fang membuatnya ingin sekali mendesah kecil. Tapi entah juga ia menahan desahan itu agar Fang tidak semakin liar.

Namun percuma saja. Walaupun Gempa berusha tidak mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya –menurut Fang , Fang berusaha untuk mengeluarkan paksa desahan Gempa dari mulut mungilnya.

"AKH!"

Kini Fang mulai menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Gempa yang baru saja memberinya jalan masuk dikarenakan ulah tangan jahil Fang yang mulai mencubiti kedua nipple milik Gempa dengan sadis.

"Ahhnnn.. Fangnnhh.. Shudah-Ahnn.. chu.. kup- AHH!"Ucap Gempa disela-sela ciuman PUANNAS mereka.

Tapi yang kini berada diatas semakin menyeringai penuh puas saat san uke mendesah yang membuat pikirannya semakin liar, dan yang juga menyuruhnya berhenti walaupun tidak akan ditanggapi olehnya.

"Kenapa Gempa? Kamu mau berhenti?"Tanya Fang saat ia melepaskan bibir Gempa yang ditawannya dan melihat sang kekasih yang sudah memerah layaknya sambel pedes tukang pecel lele.#jadi laper.

"Iyahh.. Hhh.. Hhh.."Jawabnya sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Fang menyeringai, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Gempa yang kini posisinya sudah dibawah Fang.

"Hhh.. jika aku tidak mau berhenti, bagaimana..? _Slurp~!_ "Fang berucap seraya menjilati cuping telinga Gempa.

"Nghh.."Gempa semakin tak tahan dengan apa yang Fang perbuat padanya.

 _Slurp~!_

"Nhh.."Kini Fang menyesapkan leher Gempa yang muanniss.. layaknya pisang coklat dua ribuan di depan gang rumah Author.(RE:Ngapain yang begituan dibawa-bawa Thor?!)

"AHH!"Pekik Gempa ketika ia sadar bahwa Fang telah menggigiti lehernya bak Vampir di tuailaig(RE:Hadehh..) and GE-GE-ES yang terus mengungkit darah suci.

Kini bercak-bercak kemerahan pun telah berada di sekeliling leher Gempa.

Wajah Fang mulai menjauh dan kembali menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Gempa yang tambah memerah apalagi bekas gigitannya.

"Ingin melanjutkannya, Gempa.."

Gempa kembali memerah, da langsung medorong Fang yang ada diatasnya ke lantai dan bokong Fag kini tengah berciuman mesra dengan lantai rumah Fang.

"Adoohh.."Keluh Fang sambil mengelus bokongnya yang harus dirawat di UGD.

"MESUM"Bentak Gempa sambil memanyunkan bibirnya seraya , melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada yang terkesan imut dan kekanakan menurut Fang.

Fang menyeringai"Tapi kamu suka kan.."

Gempa kembali memerah.."A a apaan sih.."

"Kalo kamu gugup, itu tandanya iya. Aku bener apa bener?"

Gempa bungkam, memang sebenarnya Gempa menikmati saat dimana Fang mengecup bibirnya. Tapi,ia menjadi takut dimana Fang mulai menjamah lehernya dengan sangat ganas.

"Hehehe.. Udahlah kamu mandi dulu sana.. Baju sama handuknya nanti aku ambilin.."Ucap Fang.

"Yaudah.."

~SKIP~

TOK TOK TOK

"Gempa.. Kamu udah selesai apa belum? Ini aku bawain handuk sama baju aku buat kamu.. Kamu pake aja dulu.."

Fang kini tengah berada di depan pintu kamar mandinya yang tengah ditempati Pacar sepanjang jaman nya itu.

"iya.. ini udah selesai kok.."

Pintu kamar mandi sedikit terbuka menampilkan sesosok malaikat yang hanya mengaluarkan kepalanya dan sebagian bahunya yang basah.

Uuhh.. Tak lupa dengan rambutnya yang basah dan menempel indah pada ehernya.

Ahay.. coba deh kalian liat wajah Fang saat itu.

Uuu... Mukanya merah bangeeettt... Pengen rasanya hasrat untuk segera menerjang Gempa saat ini juga..

'Uuh.. Sabar Fang. Sabar..'Batin Fang menghilangkan hawa nafsunya walaupun hanya 0.0001% kemungkinannya.

"Fang..?"

Akhirnya Fang segera sadar dari pikiran liarnya karna sang bebeb memanggil namanya.

"Uhmm.. Eh.. I-iya.. Gempa?"Tanya Fang kembali dengan gugupnya.

Yang datanya balik hanya memiringkan wajahnya dan memasang tampang bingung yang sebenarnya polos bagi Fang.

'Oh no! Jangan wajah itu lagi!'Rutuk Fang dalam hati.

"Kenapa Fang? Kok nanya balik? Mukamu kenapa? Kok merah kamu sakit yah?"Tanya Gempa betubi-tubi sambil mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh kening Fang untuk mengecek suhu badsn Fang. Siapa tau dia demam –pikir Gempa.

"Uhh.. Ge-Gempa.. kamu.. Ini handuk sama bajunya.. Kalo kamu nyariin aku tunggu aku di bawah yah.."Ujar Fang yang langsung ngibrit setelah memberikan handuk den baju tersebut kepada Gempa.

Gempa yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya memainkan bahunya naik-turun, tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu.

Sementara Fang...

"Aku akan memilikimu Gempa.."-Fang

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hehe.. ma`af kalo jadinya jelek.. Sweet masih kaku..**

 **Sweet juga gak berpengalaman bikin lemon.. jadi Sweet cari ide dulu deh**

 **Bagi para FUJODANSHI yang akut dan mesum, tahan hasrat kalian yah!^^**

 **Okeh tinggalin Review nya juga yah.. Minta sarannya juga dong.. Buat lemonnya nanti..**


	3. Chapter 3

HAI MINNA-SAN!

Pengunguman-pengunguman. (teriak-teriakkan pake toa mesjid)

Bagi para **HKJJ LOVERS** _#eaakk_ ada pengunguman penting nih.

Uhmm.. sebelumnya Sweet mau minta ma'af nih karena udah lama gak Update. Sweet gak kuat! Sweet juga lagi padet ama jadwal pelajaran sekolah. PR lah, Presentasi lah, Nge-Print lah, Tugas kelompok lah.

Huhh.. BANYAK DAH - E BUSET! #wakakakkk.

Oh ya! Pengungumannya itu...

Jadi Sweet mau minta izin buat HIATUS dulu yah.. Sweet janji kok kalo Sweet ada waktu, pasti Sweet lanjutin. Yaa, walaupun gak ada berapa paragraf sih..

Sweet musti cari temen nih buat bantuin Sweet bikinin LEMON yang _special rasa campur_ #dikira-martabak.

Terus juga untuk **Anata-chan 1912** ato yang aku panggil **ANATA,** makasih janjinya yang katanya mau bantuin aku bikin lemon, eh gak taunya gak jadi. Kamu hebat. LUAR BIASA.

Rasanya tuh spesial stroberi mbak Anata.

Hiks.. Kamu PHP deh. ANATA JA'AT.. #nangisdikolongjembatan.

Oh ya makasih yah yang udah setia nge-review HKJJ punya Sweet^v^

Sweet janji gak bakal ngecewain kalian. ^^)V

Makasih juga yah Review-nya.

 **-OoO-**

 **ALAS- ALAS IPIU** balas-balas Review

 **Charllote-chan**

 **CH.1)** Udah lanjut kok^^. Aku khilaf waktu itu, apdet pas puasa. Makasih udh suka ama fic ini. Thx ipiunya.

 **Cloud on the cloud**

Itu emang Juki yang onoh. Aku gak kepikiran pas waktu itu. Thanks ripiunya.

 **Fudan-san**

 **CH.1)** WAKAKAK.. Gempa napsu tuh ngeliat body nya Fang.

 **CH.2)** hehe.. Sabar Kak. sedikit-sedikit menjadi bukit. Puncaknya pasti lebih seru. Btw, thx ya ripiunya.

 **Guest**

 **CH.1)** HaTau mojok. Bhaks. Hali lagi gatel idungnya^^-. Udah lanjut nih, tapi hiatus dulu. Thx ipiunya.

 **CH.2)** emang pengen dibikin omakenya. Sabar yah.

 **Malaikatul Aswad**

Udh lanjut, tapi sayangnya harus Hiatus._. jangan panggil aku kakak dong, jadi malu -^^- aku belom 13 lho. Beberapa hari lagi baru deh 13. Thx ipiunya.

 **TerraFrost**

Makasih ya reviewnya. Aku pengen lanjut, tapi hiatus.

 **Almost Sweety**

Wah. Nama kita 11-12 yah^^. Udah lanjut, tapi Hiatus utk Lemon. Aku gak kuat. Thx ipiunya.

Oh ya soal Author mesum, emang bener kok. Tanya aja Anata-chan. Pren nya sweet tuh..

 **Haekyu**

Thanks ya reviewnya. Fang pasti marah lah. Masa gantengnya dibanding-bandingin. Tapi Fang mah Baperan yah. #bisik-bisiktetangga.

Fang: Woy.

Ath : KABOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR.. MAK NGAMUK.

 **Healice Adelia**

Lemonnya bakalan aku panasin! Kak Lice sabar aja! Ma'acih lipiunya kak.

 **Vivi Ritsu**

Iyah lanjut. Tapi maap nih Hiatus. Thx reviewnya.

 **Guest Satria FU**

Iya Fang pasti bakalan ngabisisn **_SUSU KENTAL MANIS_** nya bebeb Gem. Maniiiiiiiss.

Kalo aku sukanya dipakein ke roti tawar. Susunya rasa coklat^^ (lu pikir apaan—"). Makasih reviewnya -ngomong temen aku namanya Satria juga lho..

 **DesyNAP**

GOMEEEN DESY-CHAN! Sweet gak kuat. Cwit atut. Atu tan acih olos. Makasih yah reviewnya.

 **Saya kodok**

 ** _SUSU KENTAL MANIS_** tenang aja.. dibikin kok. Hot! (insyaallah). Thx ipiunya.

 **Fika**

Waah! Keren yah.. kamu baik deh^3^ lanjut kok, tapi Hiatus dulu nih. makasih reviewnya, Fika^^.

 **Miyuki632**

Thx juga bwt sarannya^^. Kamu mesum? Aku juga! Tos yuk! Btw, aku masih 8 SMP lho.. nanti baru masuk 13 th. Bayangin. Anak yang bahkan belum bisa masuk Rate T udah berani-beraninya bikin Rate M. Ckckck.

 **Light Sakura Princess**

Aku potong karna aku gak sarannya Light! Semoga aja panas. Do`a in yee.. Thx juga ipiunya.

 **Natsu Hiru Chan**

Kamu senyam-senyum yah?! Waah! Mama Fang yah? Hai Calon mertua (Fang:Calon mertua? Sapa lo sapa gua Sweet-"). Aku udah cantumin pairnya kok^^. Thanks ya, udah mau ngebuang waktu buat baca fic buatan Author sableng yang satu ini.

 **Angel Nam'Woohyunie**

Thx ipiunya. ^^

 **Orang newbie**

Nanti aku lanjut kok. Thx ya reviewnya..

 **Anata-chan 1912**

Enak ae lu meaen minta lanjut. Tepatin dulu janji lu oneng! PHP lu!. Btw makasih dah ngereview.

 **Chatrina Hinda Pusparegina**

Gak kuat yah! Tisu neng, TISUUUUUU! #jadi lebay sendiri. Thx ipiunya.

 **RuraScarlet**

Wah apaan tuh? Benda apaan? Laci Fang yah? Gempa gratak neeh..

Benda apa sih? Kasi tau dong! Thx ipiunya.

 **Risti Story**

Maap sweet Hiatus dulu neh. Sabar yah. Thx ipiunya.

 **-OoO-**

 **TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW PARA HKJJ LOVERS ^)V**

 **Charllote-chan, Cloud on the cloud, Fudan-san, Guest, Malaikatul Aswad, TerraFrost, Almost Sweety, haekyu, Healice Adelia, Vivi Ritsu, Guest – Satria FU, DesyNAP, Saya kodok, Fika, Miyuki632, Light Sakura Princess,Natsu Hiru Chan, Angel Nam'Woohyunie, Orang newbie, Chatrina Hinda Pusparegina, RuraScarlet, Risti Story.**

 **AND SPECIAL FOR ANATA-CHAN**

 **PHP LU BOCAH!**

 **Dan ma'af bagi yang tidak terdaftar namanya. Sedungguhnya Sweet hanyalah manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan.. #Aseeekkk**

 **Sekali lagi, makasih review nya.**

 **KALIAN MEMANG TERBAIK**

LOVE, BSP


End file.
